Escalera al cielo
by Mad-Time
Summary: [Capitulo Final. Cameron POV's] Y a pesar de todo... la fé seguía junto a ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Shore... porfavor, no leas tantos fics.

**Al Lector:** Nada. Webadas del momento. 

Escalera al cielo.

Capitulo 1

Sintió sus tacones alejarse hasta la puerta de su departamento y la puerta abrirse de golpe. Su abrigo hizo un pequeño fru-fru cuando lo puso sobre sus hombros. Creyó sentirla para, inmóvil y sin ganas unos buenos segundos antes de decidirse a dar media vuelta y salir. Pudo sentir sus ojos enrarecidos sobre su nuca. Entrar a ese lugar y salir bien parado emocionalmente era técnicamente imposible.

Apoyó su brazo en uno de los cojines que había sobre el sofá y comenzó a poner lentamente su cabeza en el respaldo de este, lento…lento, como si fuera dinamita que fuera a estallar si se le movía demasiado. Bueno, de algo tenía que servirle ver Lost.

Si, era un maldito sin cura. O quizás la tenía pero no la había encontrado…en todo caso, no se había esmerado mucho para encontrarla.

El no quería cura.

No quería estar sano. No había que ser Wilson para psicoanalizarle y ver que no estaba, que no era y que no sería alguien que por cuya bondad se caracterizara. Alguien que le gustara a la gente… un autentico caballero.

"Que asco" pensó él.

¿Estaba llegando al último eslabón de su larga cadena¿Era ya la hora de terminar con el sufrimiento? Entregarse a la voluntad de un Señor desconocido no era el plan…no era su plan.

Decían que la auto mutilación es una de las bajezas del dolor humano, el provocarse uno mismo heridas, palpables y visibles, estaba mal. Todos lo hacemos, de una forma u otra… física o psicológica. Todos lo hacemos.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué sabe realmente el mundo de heridas?

El dolor no se basa en trivialidades. Es en la perdida de algo.

Gregory House había perdido la fe.

Esa fe de creer en algo más poderoso que el ser humano, una deidad intocable, no era su concepto de la fe. Él no creía en esas cosas.

La fe, su fe, se había perdido en el momento en que toda su vida se había comenzado a desmoronar. En que todo se caía a pedazos. En que su pierna comenzó a perder la movilidad y la masa muscular era carnada para la enfermedad. Carnada podrida, algo con lo que tenía que vivir todo lo que podría quedarle de vida. Un poco más, un poco menos…que más daba.

Entonces…¿Por qué el juicio de valores?

Hacerse esas heridas era un preludio.

"Mierda¿Por qué duele tanto?"

Se tomó la pierna derecha con ambas manos y la subió con sumo cuidado al sillón. Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su pijama el frasco de vicodina. Lo sacó y lo agitó frente a sus ojos. Quedaba solo una pastilla y era la última. Si, porque a pesar de todos los intentos de Tritter, nadie desafiaba a House. No por mucho tiempo era invencible.

Ese frasco es el único que le quedaba de lo que había podido salvar, y ahora ese último frasco se desvanecía frente a sus ojos. Ya no tenía más maneras de parar el dolor de la pierna.

Sabia que tanto dolía ese brazo al ser desgarrado lentamente. Sabia que tanto dolería esa pierna cuando su cerebro no sintiera más el efecto de la vicodina.

Dolor. Puro Dolor.

Tomó entre sus dedos la píldora y la contempló por varios segundos. Ya era la hora de enfrentar la realidad de una vez por todas.

La puso en sus labios y con la lengua reseca la empujó hacia adentro de la boca. Tragó con lentitud.

Se sentía sudoroso y cansado ya de batallar ese día, aunque algo le decía que ese día todavía no había terminado. O que esa realidad que tenía por nombre mañana llegara más rápido de lo esperado, y de eso ya no podía escapar.

Pues, House había perdido su fe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Personajes**: House, Cameron. House/Cameron.

**Resumen:** El día de enfrentar la realidad.

**Spoilers:** Merry Little Christmas

"El escritor escribe de lo que sabe". Eso debelaría muchas de mi y de mi relación con esto. Tampoco soy Michael Scofield, no tengo su cerebro.  
No soy un genio, no hago genialidades y solo la gente que quiero conoce la verdad sobre este fic, quizás el más importante para mi hasta el momento. No es mi intención hacerlos pasar un mal rato al leer este fic, dejarlos sin palabras por lo malo que es o lo que ustedes consideren. Gracias a esas personas que se dieron el tiempo de leerlo. De comentar, y bueno si algunas personas no lo hicieron, está bien.

Creo que Led Zeppelin me afectó la parte del cerebro que esta buena… y pues, los dejo con la mejor canción de todos los tiempos, a mi errado juicio (Vamos que One de U2 queda pequeña al lado de esta joya), según mi errado juicio.

Prometo seguir escribiendo cuando tenga 20 años. Si es que sigo viva, uno nunca sabe…

A…mi vida. A mis madres y al profesor tirano.

Escalera al cielo.

Capitulo 2 y Final.

Cerró la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido y con eso, sus tacones pararon. Había logrado salir de allí sin haber quedado poco menos que destrozada por culpa de House y todas esas cosas que decía: sus frases hirientes, sus comentarios sarcásticos y su mirada de incalculable furia con el mundo. A pesar de todo, parecía estar bien.

Todo empezaba una y otra vez, ella era la culpable de la hipocresía en este planeta y House era San Sebastián, un Santo y un mártir. El ser señalado por el juzgador dedo invisible de la gente no era nada bonito, no si es porqué tú único error es ayudar a los demás. Tú único propósito en la vida es hacerlo y bien.

¿Estaba eso mal?

Era médico, era su profesión. Tenía que cumplir con ella y no pasarse por el culo el pensar y el sentir de los demás. No era el plan de su vida terminar siendo House en versión femenina. No.

Entonces¿Por qué le dolía ver a House así?

Porque se es Humano.

La angustia ajena se puede transmitir si hay algo que te ate a ella, que te ahorque y te deje indefensa, desnudo y demasiado vulnerable como para no sentir lo mismo.

Odiaba el dolor. Era una de las cosas que desde hace muchos años quería erradicar de su vida.

Pero no, ella quería sentir dolor.

Desgarrarse, sufrir, sentir, morir y revivir en una cruz…sufriendo nuevamente.

No podía evitar pensar de esa forma.

House era una de esas personas que si pudieras elegir como y cuando conocerlas, no lo harías. Era salir gratuitamente dañado emocionalmente.

A su lado nadie estaba sano.

Era un círculo. Un vicio. Atraía a las personas con un grado de sufrimiento en sus vidas. Con un muy alto de grado de este.

Si, era una masoquista con título profesional.

Corrección, sadomasoquista.

Ella veía sufrir a la gente, sufría con ellas y además la hacia sufrir para sanarlas, aunque no siempre era así. Gajes del oficio.

Toda su forma de ser se remonta al pasado, a sus ganas de estar con alguien que no podía entregarle a ella todo de sí, pero que aún así, logró acompañar hasta su último parpadeo en este mundo, en esta tierra. El hacer la cosas bien, las cosas que ella creía correctas le hizo alejarse de otra persona a quien irremediablemente amaba. No era capaz de sacrificar la felicidad de otro a costa de la suya.

Ella no era un mártir.

La felicidad es solo un estado en la vida, una efímera visión del destino humano.

Y a pesar de todo, era feliz.

Se sentía alegre con su trabajo, con la gente que le rodeaba, aunque esas personas quisieran hacer de este mundo algo más miserable de lo que es en estos momentos,

Quería crecer como persona, quería avanzar en la cuenta regresiva del reloj de la vida, lograr sus metas y seguir creyendo en la gente.

Tenía todo para odiar y no lo hacia.

¿Por qué?

Porque creía en la gente.

Creía en que la gente no era mala porque si, o que su dolor no tenía razón de ser. Para ella todo tenía una razón, incluso si mueres.

Pero para House ella era ver una monja personificada en una obra de arte atea.

Entendía su dolor, pero no justificaba su actuar. Ella también era una persona dañada, y tenía tantas razones como para ser una amargada y una jodida para el resto de sus días, pero no lo era. No podía pregonar que lo era a los cuatro vientos… pero no podía convertirse en una piedra fría más. No podía serlo.

Toda la frustración de ser uno mismo, de sentirse solo, de despertar cada mañana como si fuera tu último día de vida, de querer morir y regresar a la vida cuando se te antoje, pero que no era posible, eran parte de su día a día.

Pero aún así, destruida y cansada, seguía adelante.

Dio una suave patad con el taco de la bota en el piso del pasillo y apretó ambas manos con fuerza. Seguía parada detrás de esa puerta, sin poder caminar ni seguir hasta la calle, para así ir a casa y olvidarse de ello. Destensó las manos un momento y las contempló. Estaban irritadas y arrugadas, hedían a alcohol y tenían pequeñas manchas de sangre. Era el paso del tiempo. Era el reconocer que toda esa juventud se acabaría un día de estos y quizás hasta su forma de ser y de pensar cambie. Que no sería la misma.

Luego, la soledad la volvió a invadir.

Esas lágrimas de angustia…de dolor salieron afuera por fin.

Quería no creer. Quería dejar de creer.

Pues Allison Cameron tenía fe.

A pesar de todo, su fe seguía junto a ella.

Fin. 


End file.
